Le Cortège des Faibles
by Ellana-san
Summary: Ses doigts s'enhardirent, le rythme s'accéléra, elle rejouait des accords qu'elle avait cru oubliés, se déjouant des difficultés techniques. Si la musique mettait l'âme à nue alors la sienne ressemblait aux notes disjointes d'un piano désaccordé : elle était fêlée, dissonante, démente.


_Bon, ce n'est pas Le Dernier Secret mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? ^^ En ce qui concerne le Dernier Secret, j'y travaille, encore un peu de patience. En attendant, j'essaye de dépasser le blocage en relisant Bottero et en écrivant un peu sur d'autres personnages._

 _Pour ce qui est de cet os, je ne sais pas trop ce dont il s'agit, un « character study » de Bellatrix, peut-être. Je pense qu'il peut se lire en pendant avec l'os sur Narcissa que j'ai écrit il doit y avoir à peu près un an et demi (« Une Cage de Silence »). Que voulez-vous j'ai une certaine fascination pour les sœurs Black._

 _Ça n'a pas été beta-readé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi donc toute faute (et il y en a probablement) est mienne._

 _Enjoy & Review_

* * *

 _ **Le Cortège Des Faibles**_

La pluie s'écrasait à grosses gouttes sur les carreaux mais Bellatrix n'entendait rien. Assise devant le vieux piano à queue, elle laissait ses doigts raidis par le manque d'entrainement effleurer les touches familières.

Le piano était désaccordé.

Cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de jouer.

Des bruits lui parvinrent de la cuisine, une conversation chuchotée, des mots qui perçaient pourtant le voile du murmure et éclataient comme autant de détonations, trahissant une colère qui l'avait désertée.

 _Mort._

 _Potter._

 _Perdus._

 _Azkaban._

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la dispute qui opposait Rodolphus et Rabastan. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Les Londubat ignoraient où leur Maître se cachait, soit. Ils venaient de se mettre la totalité du Département des Aurors sur le dos en torturant jusqu'à la folie deux des leurs, soit. Ils étaient obligés de se terrer dans la vieille maison abandonnée des Black comme des animaux traqués, soit. Elle refusait toujours de croire l'impossible. Leur Maître n'était pas mort. Un bébé ne pouvait pas avoir eu raison du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient stupides de ne pas le comprendre, de ne pas _croire_.

Combien de fois lui avait-Il posé cette question, à elle qu'Il préférait entre toutes ? _Crois-tu en moi, Bellatrix_?

Elle croyait. Plus que cela, elle Le vénérait. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aurait fait pour Lui, rien qu'elle n'aurait tenté, rien qui ne l'aurait fait renoncer.

Certains y voyaient la dévotion naturelle d'un Mangemort pour son Maître.

D'autres, plus perspicaces, voyaient la femme amoureuse qui nourrissait ses propres démons de la folie de son amant.

Elle ignorait laquelle de ces deux versions était vraie. Tel le reflet trouble d'une glace brisée, la vérité était multiple, complexe et probablement trompeuse. Sans doute y avait-il un peu de vrai dans chacune des rumeurs qu'on colportait sur elle.

Elle était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la sorcière la plus prometteuse de sa génération, une combattante émérite qui n'avait pour l'instant pas connu d'égal et demeurait invaincue. Elle était l'une des trois sœurs Black, ni la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente mais il y avait différentes formes de beauté et d'intelligence. Elle avait appris à être sulfureuse là où Narcissa était une beauté de glace. Elle avait appris à être machiavélique là où Andromeda se bornait à une droiture qui conférait à l'idiotie. Elle avait fait un mariage de convenances qui ne lui avait apporté ni amour, ni joie, mais assurait l'alliance de deux puissantes familles de Sang-Purs. Que Rodolphus délaisse le lit conjugal pour celui d'un autre Mangemort lui importait peu. Les draps du lit conjugal demeuraient glacés et sans plis, elle ne quittait le Seigneur des Ténèbres que rarement, même la nuit.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur les touches et elle ferma les yeux, son esprit s'envolant malgré elle vers des temps meilleurs et la sensation enivrante d'un corps froid pressé contre le sien. Elle n'avait jamais attendu de déclarations de la part de son Maître, l'idée qu'Il ait pu lui devoir quelque chose ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il était au-dessus de ces basses considérations humaines. Et, peut-être, sa peau n'était pas la seule la partie de son être à être glaciale au toucher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beau de la même manière que Narcissa était belle, ce n'étaient pas simplement leurs traits qui étaient harmonieux, ils dégageaient un charisme qui attirait l'attention, qui la _commandait._ Narcissa, par exemple, pouvait, d'un battement de cils, emprisonner le cœur d'un homme. Et c'est pourquoi Bellatrix nourrissait une fierté presque coupable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait préférée à sa sœur.

Toutefois, et Il ne s'y était pas trompé, outre sa beauté, Narcissa était dénuée d'intérêt. Elle était trop facilement contentée : la maigre influence de Lucius suffisait à sa soif de pouvoir, les preuves d'amour dont la couvrait son mari la satisfaisaient et le fils qu'il lui avait donné la comblait.

Bellatrix la haïssait presque pour ce bébé qu'elle-même n'avait pas su engendrer. Elle n'aurait jamais consenti à porter l'enfant de Rodolphus mais celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Deux fausses couches l'avaient convaincue que le destin ne leur était pas favorable. Les deux fois, le Maître avait accepté la nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaules détaché, presque négligeant.

De Lui, Bellatrix n'attendait rien mais elle espérait tout.

Elle L'aimait comme un chien adore son maître : pleinement, désespérément et en toute confiance.

Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses gestes quelquefois. Elle devinait de l'affection à la manière dont Il caressait sa joue, choisissait de croire qu'elle Lui était plus chère que tous les autres Mangemorts qu'Il utilisait à loisir comme autant de pions sur l'échiquiers qui L'opposait à Dumbledore…

Dans l'autre pièce, la dispute continuait, enflant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse en discerner chaque syllabe.

 _Fuir_.

 _Bellatrix…_

 _Ta femme est folle à lier !_

Elle écrasa brusquement les poings sur le clavier. Le bruit sourd résonna dans la maison vide et, lorsqu'il mourut, le silence était revenu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour savoir que les deux frères se dévisageaient désormais avec un air apeuré, se rappelant soudain qui prenait les décisions et qui obéissait.

Ainsi fonctionnait le monde, songea Bellatrix, certains étaient nés pour décider et d'autres pour servir.

Servir ne lui avait jamais paru attrayant. Elle s'était choisi un époux au courage défaillant et à l'esprit lent, s'était affranchie par son mariage des obligations d'obéissance familiale, avait tracé son chemin sans jamais hésiter. Bellatrix était née pour commander des armées. _Ma guerrière_ , avait ri le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillée devant Lui pour la première fois. La Marque était sa seule servitude et pouvait-on même parler de servitude lorsque l'on se soumettait de son plein grès ?

Un index pâle courut sur la Marque noire qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras gauche. Déjà, le serpent et le crâne palissaient, drapant d'une tangibilité inquiétante les allégations selon lesquelles le Maître était bel et bien vaincu.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge mais elle la ravala, essuyant d'un revers de manche rageur les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Avec colère, elle laissa à nouveau courir ses doigts sur les touches, laissant le piano désaccordé donner corps à sa fureur impuissante.

Elle ne pleurerait pas, se gronda-t-elle. Les larmes étaient bonnes pour les Rodolphus et les Rabastan de ce monde. Elles étaient bonnes pour les Londubat. Elle ne pouvait leur dénier un certain courage, ils avaient résisté longtemps, plus longtemps que d'autres, mais ils s'étaient brisés après un temps. Tout le monde finissait brisé à un moment ou à un autre. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux, avaient supplié qu'elle mette un terme à leurs souffrances…

Bellatrix ne suppliait jamais.

Pleurer, comme supplier, était bon pour les faibles.

Ses doigts coururent plus vite sur les touches, sa dextérité passée prenant le pas sur le manque d'entraînement des dernières années. Des heures entières sacrifiées devant ce même piano lui avait procuré autant de plaisir que les cris de souffrance des Londubat. Le souvenir lui semblait étrangement lointain, dissocié, trop _pur_ pour l'être qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

La musique dansait dans la pièce, presque vivante, et noyait son chagrin. Combien de fidèles Mangemorts s'étaient déjà rendus ? Combien ploieraient le genou devant Dumbledore ou un autre en réclamant grâce ? Combien trahiraient leur cause ?

Ses doigts s'enhardirent, le rythme s'accéléra, elle rejouait des accords qu'elle avait cru oubliés, se déjouant des difficultés techniques. Si la musique mettait l'âme à nue alors la sienne ressemblait aux notes disjointes d'un piano désaccordé : elle était fêlée, dissonante, _démente_.

Si le Maître était mort, il leur fallait Le venger ou mourir en essayant.

S'Il ne l'était pas, il leur fallait venger l'affront qui leur avait été fait.

La première chose à faire était de rassembler les Mangemorts qui se terraient au quatre coins de l'Angleterre comme des souris terrifiées. Ceux qui refuseraient de suivre devraient mourir. Pour l'exemple. Le Maître la punirait sans doute pour cette initiative lorsqu'Il reviendrait mais elle préférait une possible punition à l'anéantissement de tout ce qu'Il représentait.

Quelqu'un devait diriger en attendant qu'Il revienne, préserver la cohésion au sein des Mangemorts…

Et qui d'autre qu'elle ?

Rodolphus ? Rabastan ? Lucius ? MacNair ?

Elle en éclata de rire alors qu'elle entamait le dernier mouvement de sa symphonie. Aucun d'eux n'en avaient la carrure. Aucun d'eux n'en était digne.

Sa décision prise, elle abandonna le piano, laissant le morceau inachevé.

Lorsque les frères Lestrange la virent sur le seuil de la cuisine, ses longues robes noires déchirées par endroit et son masque de nacre sur le visage, ils se levèrent sans un seul mot. Elle n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour qu'ils la suivent. Aucun des deux ne commenta les fêlures qui courraient le long du masque. Aucun des deux ne se hasarda à une comparaison avec l'esprit de sa propriétaire.

Bellatrix les guida hors de leur tanière et dans les rues de Londres sans soucis de discrétion. Là où ils passaient, ils semaient la mort. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'ils allaient l'emporter, elle savait tout au fond d'elle-même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant, la certitude pulsait en elle au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas lorsque les Aurors les encerclèrent et ne paniqua pas davantage lorsque les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix apparurent à leur tour. Rodolphus et Rabastan furent capturés bien évidemment mais elle continua de lutter. Une contre trente et, l'espace d'une minute, l'impossible parut possible et elle crut, elle crut véritablement, qu'elle pourrait déjouer le sort qui ne lui était pas favorable.

Un maléfice passa son bouclier, la cueillit sous les côtes…

Un autre glissa les long de son bras et manqua lui arracher l'épaule…

Elle rua, bondit comme un feu follet, se délecta du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle se battait.

Le lien qui s'enroula autour de son poignet lui arracha un cri de rage et elle s'en défit d'un mouvement brusque mais le cuir réapparut autour de ses chevilles, la laissant s'étaler dans la boue au prix d'une chute interminable. Elle se débattit mais toujours plus de lanières s'enroulaient autour de son corps. Elle voulut hurler sa colère, un bâillon apparut directement dans sa bouche étouffant sa fureur.

Enfin, elle se tut.

Enfin, elle cessa de remuer.

Ils l'avaient mise à terre.

Ils avaient volé sa voix.

Certains visages lui étaient familiers, d'autres totalement inconnus.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Allongée dans la boue, le corps meurtri et l'égo blessé, Bellatrix débuta sa longue attente.

Et s'en suivit alors ce qu'elle nomma en son fort intérieur le cortège des faibles.

Les Aurors, les juges et les jurés du Magenmagot…

Ce n'était toutefois pas eux qu'elle méprisait le plus.

Narcissa, Lucius, MacNair, Goyle, Crabbe, Snape…

Tous ceux qui clamaient avoir été soumis à l'Impérium, tous ceux qui démentaient toute appartenance aux Mangemorts, tous ceux qui crachaient sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle avait une liste précise, des noms et des visages. Elle les tuerait un jour, se promit-elle, lorsque l'attente serait terminée, elle tuerait ces vermines qui marchaient au soleil pendant qu'elle croupissait dans un cachot.

Elle trouvait extrêmement ironique qu'ils aient enfermé Sirius à quelques cellules à peine de la sienne. Il était sur sa liste lui aussi, faible comme Narcissa était faible, faible comme Andromeda était faible… Tous l'avaient trahie par amour, tous. L'amour les aveuglait. Elle, l'amour l'éclairait, la délivrait. L'amour, pour elle, était une lumière faite d'ombres et de ténèbres, plus elle s'enfonçait sur le chemin obscur et plus elle y voyait clair.

Après quelques semaines, elle cessa de rire de l'ironie de la situation de Sirius. Le froid permanent qui émanait des Détraqueurs était mordant, douloureux, il s'insinuait en elle et chassait la moindre pensée réconfortante. Elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait la délivrer pour la récompenser de sa fidélité. Tous les jours, elle s'efforçait de dessiner mentalement Son visage, de se Le rappeler dans toute sa gloire.

Petit à petit, les traits du mage noir se brouillèrent dans sa mémoire.

Petit à petit, il ne resta plus que la plainte mélancolique d'un piano désaccordé.

Le temps n'était plus qu'un concept lointain qui s'égrenait au rythme d'une mélodie qu'elle fredonnait parfois mais qu'elle laissait toujours en suspens. Elle se traînait chaque jour d'un bout à l'autre de sa cellule comme un animal en cage épuisé par la captivité mais qui refusait d'être dompté.

La Marque recommença à brûler, comme une douce promesse.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé.

La symphonie demeurait toujours inachevée.

Puis, un jour comme les autres, le mur explosa.

Elle resta planté là où elle était, la mélodie encore suspendue aux lèvres, et fixa du regard le trou béant. Le ciel était gris et la mer agitée d'un bleu sombre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié l'existence d'autres couleurs que le gris monotone des murs. Elle s'approcha des débris avec prudence, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur suffisamment rapide pour déterminer que les Détraqueurs avaient très visiblement changé de camps étant donné qu'ils suivaient les ordres de sorciers drapés de noir aux masques d'argent. Cela la contraria que les traitres ait été pardonnés mais elle ne put retenir son rire de joie lorsqu'elle sentit les embruns sur son visage. Elle était libre. _Libre_.

Ce fut Lucius qui la délivra, Lucius qui la conduisit jusqu'à leur Maître, comme lorsqu'elle avait eu dix-sept ans et avait émis le souhait de Le rencontrer. Elle supposait qu'il y avait une symétrie à tout ça mais elle était incapable de la voir. Sa vision des choses était altérée, _cassée_. Seule demeurait la certitude que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la voie qu'elle devait suivre.

Il avait changé.

L'homme qui l'accueillit n'avait plus rien d'humain – mais avait-il seulement déjà été humain ? Elle remarqua que plus d'un Mangemort évitait de croiser le regard rouge qui se posait sur eux de temps en temps, que nombre d'entre eux paraissaient terrifiés par l'apparence monstrueuse de leur Maître. Bellatrix se contenta de sautiller jusqu'à Lui avec insouciance et de baiser avec déférence la main qu'Il lui tendit.

 _Ma guerrière_ , souffla sa voix aux accents sifflants.

Elle prit la place qu'Il lui indiqua, à sa droite, et se tint le menton haut, débordante de fierté. Ils l'avaient jetée à terre, l'avaient mise en cage, mais elle demeurait pourtant indomptée.

Elle avait soif de pouvoir et Il _était_ le pouvoir.

Cette fois-ci, elle se jura de mieux Le servir. Elle ne se laisserait plus capturer par des avortons, des minables indignes de leurs baguettes…

Le cortège des faibles avait fait son temps.

Maintenant venait le cortège des forts.


End file.
